User blog:Little.Trunks/Happy Birthday Barku from LT
This is song for Barku it is a parody of I need A doctor I called it "I need an aussie" ____________________________________________________________________ * I'm about to lose my mind You've been here for so long I'm running out of time I need an aussie Call me an Aussie I need an Aussie, Aussie To give me back a life. I told the world, one day I would get it back. Say it online and copy it, paste it, so that one day I could quote it back. But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm typing that. Doubt startin' to creep in, everyday it's just so grey and black. Hope, I just need a ray of that 'Cause nearly no one sees my vision When I type it for 'em, they just say it's crap. But they don't know what this is. And I don't know if I was insane or sane when I wrote this. All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest. You picked me up, gave new life to me. I owe my life to you. But for the life of me, I don't see how you see like I do. But it just dawned on me; your not a aussie you are the. Troll's fightin' you, it's idiotic. Let me turn on the internet and chat with me and chat with you. I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue. 'Cause me and you, were like a crew. I was like your sidekick. You gon' either wanna chat when I get off this f**king net, Or you gon' true talk. But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do cause... I'm about to lose my mind You've been here for so long I'm running out of time I need an aussie Call me an Aussie I need an Aussie, Aussie To give me back a life. It hurts when I see you not here. You come to me with ideas. You say they're just pieces, so I'm puzzled. 'Cause the shit I see is crazy, But you're either getting more awesome, or you don't have no more to gain. Seems like your own opinions, are my own. Can't make a decision, I keep remembering you, Second guessing, and it's almost like I need your help. Like, YOUR my leader. You're honestly MY mentor. When could endure no more! I demand you get more respect for who you are! It was YOU, who believed in me, When I was telling myself, don't chat with me. Bro, please tell the truth. Your like medicine for me, I know it I hope you do. Nobody wanted to chat with LT... Barku, I'm your my bro for life for sure. You saved my life, now maybe it's time I make your day at least. But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more. But I ain't giving up faith, and you ain't giving up on me. Barku! I'm so bored, I need you Come on for f**ks sake! I'm about to lose my mind You've been here for so long I'm running out of time I need an aussie Call me an Aussie I need an Aussie, Aussie To give me back a life I'm about to lose my mind You've been here for so long I'm running out of time I need an aussie Call me an Aussie I need an Aussie, Aussie To give me back a life Give me back a life Give me back a life Category:Blog posts